SIEMPRE SERAS TU
by nuchy86
Summary: Por circunstancias de sus locas familias, Edward y Bella acaban viviendo en la misma casa. Descubrirán el amor, las mentiras, los amigos, los celos... Podrán tener su final feliz! Seguir leyendo ;)


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra de Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo he creado la historia basándome en la seria La Familia Crece (Mermelada Boy).

**CAPITULO 1**

**EPOV**

La clase se estaba haciendo eterna, provocando que mis ansias de saber cómo estaba Bella aumentaran. Durante la clase de biología se había desmaya cuando estábamos haciendo la prueba del grupo sanguíneo. Por fin sonó el timbre y era libre de salir corriendo para ver como se encontraba.

La puerta de la enfermería estaba cerrada, llamé pero nadie contesto. Lentamente abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido y miré al interior, todo estaba en silencio. Bella se encontraba en la única camilla que había en la sala.

"Bella, ¿estás despierta?" susurré.

Parecía que estuviera dormida, pero sabía que estaba fingiendo para que no la molestara, su respiración la delataba. Me acerque poco a poco a su lado sin hacer ruido, su rostro parecía un ángel. No pude evitarlo y acerqué lentamente mis labios a los suyos, eran tan suaves y dulces que me costó separarme de ese dulce sabor.

En el pasillo se escuchaban voces acercándose, salí a escondidas de la enfermería no queriendo ser sorprendido dentro. Caminé por los pasillos del instituto con una sonrisa en la cara, seguramente ahora Bella estaba temblando, pero no sé… me había gustado mucho besarla.

Hacía ya dos semanas…

**FLASHBACK**

"Edward, hemos decidido divorciarnos" Mis padres me soltaron la bomba mientras almorzábamos.

Mis padres, Esme y Carlise Cullen, fueron de vacaciones hace dos meses a Hawai, donde conocieron a los Swan. Se hicieron rápidamente amigos al tener la misma edad. Con los días se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado de la pareja del otro y como todos se encontraban en la misma situación acordaron divorciarse y hacer un intercambio de pareja. Habían preparado una cena en un restaurante para que conociera a los Swan y su hija Isabella, que tenia mi edad.

Les sorprendió que no me opusiera, yo solo me encogí de hombros y les asegure que si ellos pensaban que era lo correcto yo también lo creería. Aunque eso solo fuera una pequeña parte de verdad, ya que no me consideraba que tuviera el derecho de recriminarles la locura que estaban a punto de hacer después de todo lo que hacían por mí.

Habían comprado una casa para que pudiéramos vivir las dos familias, así Isabella y yo podríamos seguir conviviendo con nuestros respectivos padres. La casa quedaba lejos de mi instituto y me matricularían en el mismo que Isabella.

Mentí a mis padres, para poder pensar un poco, diciendo que tenía que ir a la cafetería que trabajaba algunas tardes y fines de semana. Una vez en la calle cogí el primer metro que pasó sin mirar su destino y me baje en una parada que me sonó familiar. Anduve por las calles sin rumbo alguno y sin darme cuenta estaba corriendo hasta que llegue a unas escaleras.

Baje las escaleras que se dirigían a un parque, cuando de repente vi a una hermosa chica golpeando una pelota de tenis con una raqueta. Me quede escondido detrás de un árbol observando cómo golpeaba la pelota contra la pared repetidamente.

Era una muchacha pálida, con el pelo castaño recogido en una coleta, su ojos eran de color marrón, pero des de mi posición no podía apreciarlos bien. Llevaba unos shorts negros enseñando sus perfectas piernas, y un jersey blanco marcado por el sudor del esfuerzo. Por su frente bajaron gotas de sudor que se limpio con la muñequera que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. Tenía el rostro muy serio, parecía preocupada.

Al cabo de unos minutos se sentó en un banco del parque, se limpio el sudor de la cara con una toalla, y una vez que su respiración se normalizo recogió sus cosas y se fue. Me quede donde estaba mirando cómo se iba, cuando vi algo en el suelo cerca del banco que ella había estado sentada.

Me acerque para ver que era el objeto, era la muñequera de la chica de color rojo y llevaba unas iniciales grabadas "IS". Mire por donde se había ido para intentar alcanzar y devolvérsela, pero en el parque ya no había nadie.

Guarde la muñequera de la chica en mi bolsillo del pantalón y seguí andando hasta llegar a la cafetería que suelo trabajar. Le pedí a mi jefe Elezear que me sirviera un café en la terraza, y se sentó conmigo. Al rato de estar allí, pasó una chica corriendo por la acera y la reconocí; era ella, la chica del parque. Me levante de golpe pidiendo perdón a Elezear y salí corriendo detrás de ella. No sé que tenía esa chica que me hacia querer saber todo de ella.

Estuve siguiéndola a unos metros de distancia, cuando entro en una cafetería y se dirigió a una chica. Esta al verla se le ilumino la cara y se levanto corriendo a abrazarla, pero al momento se separo y su cara cambio para una de enfado.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan, vuelves a llegar tarde!"

"Lo siento, Alice. Me entretuve entrenando" contesto la muchacha con la cabeza baja.

Me senté en una mesa cerca de las chicas, intentado recordar de donde me sonaba el nombre de Isabella Swan. Entonces me vino a la cabeza la conversación de esa mañana con mis padres. Ella era la hija de los Swan, sentí que mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría.

Las chicas estuvieron hablando, y Isabella le contaba algo a su amiga entre lágrimas, después de media hora, cuando Isabella se tranquilizo, salieron de la cafetería. Estuvieron paseando por las calles, las seguía a una distancia prudente para que no me pudieran ver y así poder conocer un poco más de aquella chica.

Al cabo de unas horas decidí volver a casa antes que se hiciera de noche, ya que me había alejado mucho y no quería preocupar a mis padres por mi tardanza. Me alegraba mucho de haber podido conocerla antes de la cena del día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, fue mi último día de clase en mi viejo instituto, pero no me importaba después de haber conocido a Isabella. Cuando sonó el timbre de mi última clase, salí corriendo para mi casa, así poderme cambiar de ropa para la cena. Estaba ansioso de volver a verla.

Llegue tarde al restaurante, cuando entre estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Me acerque sin poder desviar la mirada de Isabella, tenía la cabeza agachada con la mirada triste. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul, que contrastaba con su piel blanca, su pelo ondulado estaba suelto ocultando parte de su cara. Debió notar mi mirada, porque levanto la vista hasta encontrar mis ojos. Al ver que me dirigía hacía la mesa se sorprendió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero ninguno de los dos desvió la mirada. Al fin pude ver bien sus ojos, eran de color chocolate. En ese momento supe que siempre me perdería en esa mirada.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**BPOV**

No me lo podía creer, Edward Cullen me había besado y tan solo hacía dos semanas que nos conocíamos. Mi corazón estaba acelerado; aparte de la sorpresa del beso, también por el enfado con Edward. Me acababa de dar mi primer beso, para mí era muy importante hacerlo con el chico del que cual estuviera enamorada.

Estuve toda la noche soñando con el beso que me dio ayer Edward, me daba miedo encontrármelo, aunque el pensara que estaba dormida, no sabía cómo actuar.

Anoche no lo vi, me escondí en mi habitación cuando llegue del instituto y no baje a cenar para evitarlo. Le escribí a Alice en el diario personal que compartíamos sobre el beso de Edward. Si seguía así me iba a volver loca.

Miré el despertador, iba a llegar tarde al instituto. Me puse lo primero que encontré en el armario y bajo corriendo las escaleras, rezando para que no me cayera.

Llegué a la cocina a la carrera, encontrándome a Edward sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico. Edward al notar mi presencia se giró y me sonrío con su sonrisa torcida, mis piernas se paralizaron y mis mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar el beso que me dio.

"Bella, si no te das prisa vamos a llegar tarde a clase".

"Nadie te ha pedido que me esperes" tuve de contenerme de sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña.

"No me gusta ir solo, prefiero ir contigo" se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo el periódico él muy...

Mientras desayunaba me quede mirándolo fijamente, era muy atractivo. Su pelo color bronce brillaba con el reflejo de sol, sus ojos verde esmeralda y su sonrisa torcida que me hipnotiza, aunque la mayoría de veces me irritaba.

"Mierda, son las 8.20 vamos a llegar tarde" chille.

"Tell Me Beautiful, Vamos a ir."

Íbamos corriendo por el parque cuando me tropecé con mis propios pies, cerré los ojos esperando chocar contra el suelo, pero unos brazos me cogieron de la cintura evitando la colisión contra el suelo. Levante la mirada y me encontré con la cara de Edward a centímetros de la mía. Podía notar su respiración chocar contra mi cara, causando que me quedara hipnotizada.

"Bella, mira que eres torpe, podrías mirar por dónde vas" susurro sin separarse de mí.

Me cogió de la mano y seguimos corriendo, pero cuando su mano toco la mía sentí un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Su mano se amoldaba tan bien a la mía y se sentía tan bien, parecían hechas la una para la otra. Pero cuando llegamos a la puerta del instituto me la soltó y una sensación de cosquilleo y vacío se me quedo en todo el cuerpo.

Entre en clase con los nervios todavía a flor de piel. Como cada día me senté al lado de Alice, mi mejor amiga. Solo verla le di nuestro diario para que lo leyera, cuando acabo de leerlo se vino hacia mí con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Que te hace tan feliz, Alice? A mí no me hizo gracia" le dije enfadada, pero ella seguía sonriendo.

El resto del día fue como los demás, intentando que nadie se enterrara que Edward y yo vivíamos en la misma casa. No quería que nadie lo supiera porque iban a pensar que nuestra familia estaba loca. Solo lo sabía Alice.

En clase también estaba Jake. Él y yo volvimos a ser amigos después de casi dos años sin hablarnos. Hace dos años atrás éramos inseparables, nos pasábamos horas juntos jugando al tenis, estudiando y hablando. Por esa época yo estaba enamorada de él y Alice me convenció para que le digiera mis sentimientos. Como no me atrevía en persona, le escribí una carta.

**FLASHBACK**

Me había dejado los apuntes en clase para el examen de matemáticas del día siguiente, subí corriendo las escaleras, ya que Alice me estaba esperando en el hall. Al abrir la puerta de clase me encontré que estaba Jake con sus amigos.

"Jake me devuelves la revista de motos que te deje" le dijo Paul.

"Cógela tu mismo, está en mi mochila".

Paul cogió la revista cuando cayó la nota que le había dejado a Jake.

"Jake, mira esto es una carta de amor para ti. ¿De quién será?" ser burlo de él.

"No me importa, todos los cachorros son" respondieron con indiferencia.

"Si tú no quieres saberlo, nosotros sí. Léela Paul" le dijo Sam.

"Querido Jake, hace tiempo que estoy enamorada de ti y me da mucha vergüenza decírtelo a la cara así que he preferido escribírtelo. Sé que tú no sientes lo mismo que yo, pero necesitaba decírtelo. No se lo enseñes a nadie. Bella"

Cuando Paul acabo de leer mi carta todos se empezaron a reír y a burlarse de Jake, pero lo que más dolió fue verle a él también reírse de mi carta.

"A mi Bella no me gusta, la prefiero como amiga no como mi novia" dijo Jake mientras se reía.

Entonces el miró para la puerta y me vio allí parada.

"Bella, espera…." grito a mis espaldas cuando salí corriendo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Hola, chicas. Es la primera vez que escribo aquí y antes de continuar la historia me gustaría saber que pensáis. **

**Gracias! **


End file.
